The Darkness Within
by Evil Kion
Summary: AU Takes in the Episode Lions of the outlands Kion has been having anger issues ever since he got the roar. Will he be able to control is his anger or will he fall. Follow Kion as he struggles through his newly found anger issues. {Kion X Vitani}


_**Summary: Kion nas been having anger issues ever since he got the roar and they've been getting worse. This is a remake of Lions of the outlands and beyond with non existing thing for the rest. Disclaimer: I don't own the lion guard or the lion king series.**_

 _ **Kion's POV:**_

 _I'm in the outlands with Jasiri to sort out a silly water hole problem because of some lions in the outlands. We just got to the lions and a teenaged scrawny one tackled Jasiri telling her that she wasn't welcome. I think she kind of deserved it even though I got him off. Now he's asking me what kind of lion i am siding with a hyena. he does have a point how it should be three against one. which i agree i. asked him why they aren't in the pridelands and he told me that their family isn't welcome there. they are now taking me to see their mother. as we walk up to their mother i see this pretty lionesses around my age beside her. i technically am Kiara's older brother by half a year. I hate that she doesn't know that._

 _"Mother meet Kion the son of Simba." Said Nuka. I hear him complain about how i pounced on him only to confess that he did pounce first. I learn that their mother's name is Zira and that the Cute lionesses cub is Vitani. i know it means demon at war or just at war. which is a beautiful name._

 _ **Zira's POV:**_

 _After I meet Kion i learn that he is the leader of the lion guard. but there hasn't been a lion guard sense my father destroyed them by using the roar on them. from what he told me he lost the roar by using it on lions. he tells me that he wants us to give up our home. So i tell him that he could just use the roar to make it rain in order to help his friend. his reaction was quite unexpected. He nearly scratched me. then tries to calm himself down only to snap at his hyena friend when she tries to help calm him down. apparently the roar of the elders has made him a hot-head. And it seems as if this inner conflict is getting worse by the moment. I ask him if he does really want to help Jasiri. augh annoying hyena. he does as i instruct but then when that hyena ask if he he knew he could make it rain. he snapped at her more angry than before as he answers me. heh my daughter vitani seemed to instantly calm him down after he noticed she was watching him. i tell the annoying hyena that I'm not comfortable discussing the roar around hyenas._

 _ **Kion's POV:**_

 _Me and Zira walk into this cave and we start singing about how lions should act. after our argument she told she will tell me more about the roar once i tell her whose side I'm on. I snap again having to release my anger on something. I end up leaving a large dent in a solid tree trunk. I started to dislike Jasiri again remembering janja the nuance. can't a lion get these anger issues under control before getting bothered. I instantly told her who ever is the least annoying is whose side I'm on. we return to Jasiri after Zira explains the roar to me. "Thanks now may i go see Vitani." I said impatiently. I start thinking and realise i'm in love with Vitani. Zira smirks And tells me i can._

* * *

 _ **Vitani's POV:**_

 _I can't believe I managed to instantly calm Kion as soon as he saw i was watching him. he instantly calmed down. snuck out of the outlands and into the pridelands. I asked some animals about Kion and what i heard was shocking. "Kion, pff i heard he has serious anger issues. When Makuu took over all the water sources Kion got into a fight with him after he lost control of his anger. Heard Makuu was injured badly do to the roar of the elders and still tried to fight Kion but only too get hurt worse. Kion almost killed Makuu and would have if his guard hadn't interjected. it takes half of the day for anyone to help calm him down. Me and Fuli have been fighting over him and he ignores us."_

 _Said two non cute lioness cubs. "Thanks. Um what's your names?" I asked them. "I'm Zuri and this is Tiifu. He's been chasing a Hyena named Janja and his clan out of the Pridelands. Or as Kion calls him 'Janja the nuance'." Said one of them. i returned back to Nuka and Jasiri and. I notice Kion is back "Jasiri how long did it take you to calm kion down when you first met?" I asked Jasiri._

 _"About an hour. I got to sing half of my song before he yelled at me to stop with the annoying song. my lesson was sisi ni sawa which was the song i was singing." Said Jasiri. I soon tell Naka what i heard from some prideland animals._

 _ **Nuka's POV:**_

 _It usually takes half a day to calm him down. my guess is that over time calming Kion down took longer than when he first got the roar. hm, so Kion is enemies with this Janja hyena and his clan of male hyenas, very interesting. mother soon shows up and walk over to the hyena and is standing infront of her with Kion. "Kion and i have come to an agreement! The water hole belongs to us. Lions only." Said Zira. Jasiri starts to argue and Kion's anger snaps. He ends up attacking and almost killing Jasiri. Vitani managed to stop him and calm him down instantly._

 _ **Jasiri's POV:**_

 _I can't believe it! Kion almost killed me! I'm both grateful that Vitani stopped Kion from attacking me and sad that there is no hope for me to get our water hole back.  
I ran into Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Fuli. "Guys if you want to get Kion to come with you. it be best to take Zira's daughter Vitani with us if we want a calm Kion to be going with us. She managed to stop & calm Kion down instantly before he could attack me." I Said_

 ** _Fuli's POV:_**

 _"Kion come with us, please." Me and the rest of the guard along with Jasiri Begged. Kion get super angry and was about to Slash at something when a lioness cub with bangs instantly calmed him down. "Zira we need Kion with us and i think it would be best if Vitani came along." Said Jasiri. "Come on Vitani Let's go" Grumbled Kion before attacking me. "Verywell goodbye Kion. I need to have a word with my daughter before she goes." Said Zira._

* * *

 _**Zira's POV:** _

_I seen Kion and his friends leave. "Vitani Play along but your before you do i want you to go with them and corrupt kion's mind with love and then convince him to come back with you. Now play along." I whispered._

 _"Ok mother!" Said Vitani. "You are not to see Kovu again! You are a disgrace until you get over Kopa! You cannot have Kovu replace him! Now Until you find a real replacement you are banished from the pride and the outlands!" Snarled Zira Loudly. Vitani ran to Kion. Zira watched as the group left and Vitani on a mission. All heading to the pridelands_

* * *

 **A/N: Should i do my stories in POV Style with center text or plain old aligned center text style or aligned left style? Oh and for the pairing in the False Prince Rises not happening till the when i'm finished with that book and start on the continuation.**


End file.
